The present invention relates generally to photographic easels and more particularly to a photographic easel arrangement especially suitable for making a plurality of individual prints on a single sheet of photographic print paper.
Photographic easels are presently available in many different designs and function in various different ways for providing one or more individual prints on a given sheet of photographic print paper. For example, a number of different types of easels are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,701--Groff PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,859--Ogg PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,547--Ratowsky PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,021--Retzyl et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,211--Mitchell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,326--Petrini et al
Of these patents, the ones which appear most pertinent to the present invention are the Ogg, Ratowsky and Retzyl et al patents. The Ogg patent discloses a paper holder including a plurality of pins which project outward and form stops for accommodating a single size paper corresponding to the size of the print being made but does not provide for multiple prints on a single sheet of paper. The Ratowsky patent discloses an easel adapted to receive photographic paper for providing multiple prints on a single sheet. This single sheet of paper is placed on a carrier which is moved to a given aperture for exposure. The Retzyl et al patent also discloses a multiple print easel utilizing a movable carrier for supporting a sheet of photographic paper between engagable stops. This carrier cooperates with windows which may be selectively opened for providing prints at various locations on the single sheet.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is similar to Ratowsky and Retzyl et al to the extent that it provides a method of and an arrangement for making a plurality of individual prints on a single sheet of photographic print paper. However, as will also be seen, the method and arrangement disclosed herein provide a number of distinct advantages over and above those attained by prior art easels including those generally described and cited above.